Good to You
by bibbler
Summary: You couldn't expect him to be yours forever, the malicious voice said. The charming green eyes that she had fallen in love with gleamed with coldness. She didn't recognize those eyes. He hadn't moved from his spot, nor had he made any effort to explain himself. Just looking at them made her sick. She didn't expect things to happen like this. Annabeth broke down into shaking sobs.


**Good To You**

_"You love her but her kiss is a lie. You kiss her but your love is a lie." - 2NE1_

**.~.**

She didn't expect things to happen like this.

Her fingers slowly clenched into fists as she bit down on her poor, unsuspecting bottom lip. A small but still malicious voice spoke in the back of her mind, prying through her mental walls. _You couldn't expect him to be yours forever. Boys like that just use girls like you for fun. Flings. Distractions. Now he has a real prize._

Without realizing it, she had drawn blood. There was no reaction from her, even after tasting the disgusting metallic but somewhat relieving liquid on her tongue. A hand crept onto her shoulder and snapped her out of her frozen state. She, temporarily releasing her lip from her hard bite, turned her head to the right slightly. The other girl beside her had already seen the scene before them, and her teeth were slowly gritting, her jaw clenching. The girl's intense azure blue eyes were already hardening into a glare at the sight.

The grip on the former girl's shoulder tightened, as the blue-eyed female hissed, "Come on, let's get you out of here." Another hateful glare was thrown in the opposite direction as both girls pivoted on their heels, walking away stiffly. With her hand gripping tightly onto the former's shirt as she was practically dragging the other away, the blue-eyed teen glanced back. "I'll kill him. I swear."

The former girl merely smiled hollowly and gently peeled the other's fingers off her. "I should've known something like this would happen. It's fine, Thalia. Don't do anything rash," she said, after Thalia threw her a concerned glance. "I'm fine," she repeated. "Just. . . take me home. Please."

Thalia nodded and with her hand on the other girl's back, she guided her to the car. After opening the door, the girl slid into the passenger seat, laying her head against it. Thalia got into the driver's end and ignited the car, throwing occasional worried glances at her best friend as she drove. The other girl closed her stormy grey eyes, sinking into the silent tension that filled the air.

_She stepped into the building, not hesitating once as she took a few turns. A large smile was on her face, her grey eyes twinkling brightly, happily. Brushing her blonde curls off her shoulder, she was almost glad that she had allowed her two fashionable friends kidnap her. Her clean white off-shoulder top rode up her slim waist only slightly as she walked with a bounce in her step. She noticed that her already long legs looked a bit longer in the black jeans, and she most definitely was a bit taller with peep toe booties on her feet._

_After reaching the designated floor, she took a deep breath before opening the door. There was no need to knock, she had decided, since no one else would be there. The door swung open._

_She froze in her place. _

The grey-eyed girl bit her bottom lip again, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to see it again.

_A seductive but gut-wrenching giggle had been heard after she stepped in. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, but she couldn't force herself to look away or move. _

_His eyes slowly opened, glancing up at her. The charming green eyes that she had fallen in love with gleamed with coldness. She didn't recognize those eyes. He had not moved from his spot, nor had he made any effort to explain himself. He just sat there, letting the pretty brunette on his lap have her way with him, kissing the lips that she had once kissed, grabbing at his leather jacket and pulling it off, trapping him in between her toned legs. _

_Just looking at them made her sick. Their limbs were intertwined, legs tangled and fingers laced. Their bodies were pressed close to each other, thinly clothed as he had only a t-shirt and jeans whereas the brunette donned a thin tank top and shorts. They had close contact, closer than what she had experienced. Their lips were locked, fiercely and passionately. _

_She grit her teeth. _

_He made no movement. _

Thalia, hearing a tiny and almost inaudible whimper, turned her eyes away from the road for a second.

_Surrounded by her closest friends, the grey-eyed girl laughed as they all walked through the mall. Their arms were looped, their smiles bright. Thalia, to her left, had been telling a story about something her brother and his friends did over at her house. She made faces, not caring that some other people in the public facility had been throwing the girls some strange, annoyed looks because of their loudness._

_Her prettiest friend Piper had suddenly stopped, her attention drawn away from the conversation by a store. She and her sister Silena pointed, tugging at the other two's arms and pleading to go inside. With a sigh, Thalia and the blonde girl shared a glance before following the sisters inside. They pointed and made fun of the mannequins, the clothes, and the whole idea of perfection. After a few minutes of being on the receiving end of the workers' and customers' glares, the two stepped out of the store, still laughing._

_Both girls walked over to one of the benches outside the store and sat patiently, turning to each other to chatter once again. Thalia had been in the midst of laughing at another article of clothing she had found earlier when she froze suddenly. Her azure eyes were trained on something behind the other girl's shoulder, and the other girl slowly turned her head, pushing her blonde fringe out of her eyes in confusion. _

_Two boys. That's what, or actually who, Thalia seemed to be staring at. Both boys had dark clothing on, like they were matching, and wore trademark and cliche leather jackets as they leaned against a wall. They did seem to look alike. Both of them were tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome. Only one boy had tan skin and green eyes, whereas the other had pale skin and dark eyes. The paler one glanced over at them before tapping on the other's shoulder. The boy with green eyes had turned to them with a smirk, one that lit up his eyes with a mischievous fire._

_Thalia tore her gaze away from the boys with a few blinks and finally threw a glare at them._

_It only made them chuckle, and they pushed themselves off the wall. The boys swaggered toward them. When the boys had reached the girls, the tanner one took a seat on the bench's armrest. The paler boy only stood but off on the side nearer to Thalia._

_"Hey," the tan male breathed with a smirk, his victim's attention caught by his intoxicating scent of musk._

_She couldn't tear her gaze away. "Hi."_

_His chuckles seemed to rumble from his chest. "Percy. Percy Jackson," he said._

_"Annabeth Chase." _

_She couldn't help but reply._

Thalia frowned and reached over to shake her companion's shoulder. "Annabeth?" Said girl flinched at the touch and curled up against the seat, refusing to say anything.

_"Annabeth. . . who was that?" Piper had asked when she and Silena finally exited the store. Percy and Nico, the pale boy, had both left just minutes before. _

_She blinked her grey eyes before answering with, "I. . . he called himself Percy. Percy Jackson." Annabeth's head snapped up sharply, her blonde curls flying, when Silena suddenly gasped._

_Thalia turned to her irritably. "What? What was with the—" She mimicked Silena's gasp, except even more dramatically than it actually was._

_Silena shook her head slowly, biting her lip, as her black bangs carelessly fluttered across her eyes. "You. . . don't you know who Percy Jackson is?"_

_"Yeah," Thalia snorted. "He's one of Jason's friends. Him and that Nico kid."_

_Silena continued, with a horrified look on her pretty face. "You can't be serious. Jason hangs out with those kinds of guys?" She glanced around, looking for anyone who could have been listening in to their conversation, before leaning in to whisper, "They're bad people. Especially that Percy character." Piper stood beside her sister closely, nodding at her words in agreement._

_Annabeth merely rolled her eyes with a scoff. "He can't be that bad."_

The frown that had formed on Thalia's face darkened and deepened. "Annabeth," she said with concern as she pulled the car off the road to stop.

_She shut her locker door, slinging her backpack strap across her shoulder. Turning to the side, she blinked in surprise, eyes widening only slightly. The eyes before her gleamed with a happy, playful gleam that seemed to brighten the green hue to a gorgeous shade. His grin was impish, as always._

_"Miss me? You look surprised, Wise Girl."_

_Annabeth laughed lightly and reached out, shoving his shoulder. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. What are you even doing at my locker?" She paused. "How did you even know where my locker was?"_

_The dark haired boy only let out a hearty laugh. He swung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, so close that she could become intoxicated by the muskiness of his scent yet again. "I saw you here with your gang earlier," he smirked, "not that I'm stalking or anything. Probably."_

_She snorted, slowly but surely leaning into his warm touch. "Right. Because_ I'm_ the one in a gang," she said with a roll of her eyes._

_"Hey," Percy raised his hands defensively. "Don't hate, hater." He laughed when Annabeth rolled her eyes once more._

_"Love you," he said, pulling her closer and leaning down to kiss her forehead. She playfully made a face of disgust but even Percy could see the blush that she tried to hide._

"Annabeth, look at me. Annabeth!" She squeezed her grey eyes closed tighter and buried her head into her arms, cringing away from Thalia's far away voice.

_He smiled sheepishly as he turned away. She turned to him with curiosity shining in her eyes at his sudden shyness. He glanced back at her, blushed, then glanced away. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned._

_"Hey. . . Annabeth," he said slowly. From the corner of her eye, she saw that he had started to twiddle his thumbs — a habit that she had noticed a while back._

_"What is it?" Annabeth asked, looking up at him. _

_He blushed before ducking his head and brushing his hair messily with his hands. "Um. . . u-uh, never mind."_

_"Percy Jackson." He winced at his full name, turning back to her. "Don't you 'never mind' me. You know I hate that."_

_"I know." He tried to bite back a grin but failed. His grin seemed to light up the room with its brightness. "Would you, uh, be my girlfriend?" He flashed another quick, shy grin._

_Annabeth blinked. "What?"_

_Percy chewed on his bottom lip and, after a silent minute, quickly pushed her against the wall, lifting his arms to trap her. She blinked in surprise. He let out a shuddering, hot breath and leaned his forehead on her shoulder._

_P__ercy shut his eyes, mumbling, "I. . . I really like you. Seriously. I do. You've just kinda grown on me, y'know? Being such a Wise Girl and all. You, um, probably don't really like the fact that I'm sort of a bad influence but honestly, I really do like you. And I want you to be my girlfriend." _

_After a minute of stunned silence, he added, "Please," with a husky voice that made her melt._

_And she couldn't help but fall. _

She bit down on her lip again, cupping her hands over her ears. "Stop. . . stop it," she whispered shakily.

_Their lips locked. It was frantic, passionate, steamy. He nipped at her bottom lip, resting his hands against her waist, not daring to trail south. . . yet. Letting out a soft, sensual moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her toward the bed before her knees could buckle._

"Stop it," she said, gritting her teeth. "Stop."

_A seductive but gut-wrenching giggle echoed. Annabeth stared, and he simply looked up coldly, eyes unrecognizable. _

Her fingers curled into her blonde curls tightly, shaking.

_Annabeth let out a moan, gripping his hair and pulling him closer._

She let out a whine, squeezing her eyes shut tighter as Thalia unbuckled her own seat belt in order to come near.

_He just sat there, letting the pretty brunette on his lap have her way with him, kissing the lips that she had once kissed, grabbing at his leather jacket and pulling it off, trapping him in between her toned legs._

Her breath caught in her throat before releasing into coughs that shook her. "Annabeth!" Thalia touched her shoulder.

_Percy kissed her in a way that was almost sinful, his hands trailing downward slightly._

She smacked Thalia's hand away. "Stop it!" She tangled her fingers deeper into her curly hair.

_Just looking at them made her sick. Their lips were locked, fiercely and passionately._

Her eyes screwed themselves shut. The images finally dissipated into her mind and, hopefully, would not surface again.

Annabeth broke down into shaking sobs.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note<strong>: Um. . . yeah. That's pretty much it. I was trying to go for a sad, angst-y sort of feel again. The italics were memories. For those of you who were confused, I made a list below. Hopefully it'll help.

**First/second italics section:** Annabeth had just seen Percy kissing another girl. I don't know who that girl is, personally, so you can just be creative. She sort of compares the differences between contact.  
><strong>Third italics section:<strong> It's when Annabeth and Percy first met.  
><strong>Fourth italics section:<strong> A few weeks or so after they met, and they're pretty close friends by then.  
><strong>Fifth italics section:<strong> Percy asks Annabeth out.  
><strong>Last few italic sentences:<strong> This might be confusing, but it was a back and forth flashback memory sort of thing. So Annabeth remembers her and Percy kissing. Then, she remembers Percy and the pretty brunette from earlier kissing. It goes back and forth between the two memories and ends on Percy and the other girl.

Everything in between in the normal text is what is happening at the moment as Annabeth remembers the memories.

Well. On another note, if you guys haven't already seen my profile, I will be putting **_all_ **of my stories on **_hiatus_**. The only reason I have as to why is that I don't spend enough time writing or thinking about what to write. I have honestly been stuck to my computer ever since summer began but I was doing things other than writing and plotting, like roleplaying and drawing. Sorry.

This is simply a oneshot to pull you over since I felt bad for not updating for a year and only posting a two-shot a couple months ago. I can't guarantee that I'll be writing more often because it's summer, and I most definitely won't be writing much once school starts.

And if you haven't noticed, I'm AliceOfMusic. I changed my penname a while back, ha ha.

**Disclaimers:** Percy Jackson belongs to the ever-trolling Rick Riordan, and the idea for the fic came from the song "Good To You" by 2NE1.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


End file.
